AllLoveless zc4: Ritsuka es secuestrado
by Kurama-Yoko
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic que subo acá. pequeño spoiler: Ritsuka es secuestrado por la alianza terrorista AllLoveless zc4,pero..Què quieren de él?Parodia del AlQeda un fic loco en realidad


**All-Loveless zc4**

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Loveless me pertenece, así como Hakudoushi de Inuyasha, o ningún otro personaje que ponga de alguna serie ya existente.

Este es un crossover medio loco, con alguna que otra parodia del Al-Qeda

Género¿humor negro, la cosa es que es humor xD

Referencia: El Al-Qeda es una alianza terrorista que tuvo lugar en los acontecimiento del 11 de septiembre, 7 de julio… etc. No se lo tomen a mal, esto es solo una parodia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era una tarde tranquila como las demás, no había nada que hacer, ya que la clase de sexto grado había culminado. Ya los alumnos habían pasado al primer año de secundaria, y habían pasado dos días desde que se graduaron.

Sin más nada que hacer, un joven de cabello negro azabache, de ojos amatista, salía de su casa para organizar sus pensamientos. Con tan solo 12 años tenía una mente bastante compleja, sobre todo complicada y algo caótica a veces. El aire estaba fresco y el pequeño sentía como la brisa acariciaba su rostro. Mientras cerraba la puerta, acomodó su cámara en su bolsillo; ese era su instrumento clave, le gustaba fotografiar las cosas que le parecían importantes.

En fin, mientras el joven caminaba, recordaba su graduación… En realidad no le gustaba mucho las fiestas, se sentía algo raro en ellas y tampoco le gustaba bailar. Pero en aquella ocasión disfrutó de la alegría del ambiente y de cómo Hitomi Shinonome -respectiva maestra del sexto grado que aún conservaba sus orejas y su cola- lloraba de alegría por sus alumnos.

En ese momento hizo algo que frenara su marcha y era que recordó como Soubi había salido de la nada y en medio de niños de su misma edad empezaba a fumar. Si, el gran ejemplo de todos, el único Soubi. Después se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cómo fue que Soubi lo abrazaba en medio de todos y de como se ruborizaba por tal acto. Ritsuka no pudo evitar dar un leve grito de vergüenza.

- ¡Soubi baka ne!- Gritó Ritsuka, mientras una señora que pasaba ahí se alejaba de él con su nieta mientras le decía: "Ves Kyara, esa son el tipo de personas con las que no puedes hablar¿Quién sabe si consumen drogas o algo así?". Ritsuka le salió una gota y con la cabeza baja siguió.

Todo estuvo aburrido, hasta que Ritsuka fue al parque a descansar un poco. Entonces todo ocurrió…En eso se escucha la música de los Archivos X

- ¿Q-Qué está pasando¿Qué es esta música? – decía asustado Ritsuka.

En eso, una gran ráfaga de aire revoloteó los cabellos de Ritsuka y éste miró hacia arriba y vio un avión pequeño volando a unos metros encima de él.

-¡Arg! – gritó Ritsuka corriendo horrorizado y en eso una cuerda bajó del avión y como si estuviera viva amarró a Ritsuka y lo subió a éste.

Al estar en el avión atado, pudo distinguir a dos tipos, eran mechudos puesto que tenían mucha barba casi como la de un preso en Alcatraz, y vestían de forma… ¿Rara, utilizaban una túnica blanca¿pañuelos en la cabeza?.. a Ritsuka le parecían pañales gigantes, pero no era el tiempo de pensar en estupideces. Y vio que tenían sandalias como las de Aladino… solo tenía dos respuestas: o eran del puesto de comida árabe de la esquina ó eran terroristas.

En eso, los dos tipos sacaron una bazuca. Entonces en eso Ritsuka se imaginó que por hechos obvios, era la respuesta número 2…Pero¿Qué querían de él? En eso se escucha la voz de una aeromoza.

"_Bienvenidos secuestrados, al vuelo 112. Está a bordo de un vuelo terrorista. No cunda el pánico, a lo mejor lo dejamos con vida, si es que nuestro avión no es suicida. …" _

Eso no mejoró la situación en la que se encontraba Ritsuka, es más le entró tanto miedo que quería ir al baño… y… ¡Por qué diablos fue secuestrado¿¡Por qué esa tipa estaba tan tranquila?

"_… Esto es una grabación…  
Y usted ha sido secuestrado por las siguientes razones:  
- Por ser un cochino adinerado que no sabe gastar su dinero en otras cosas que en armas.  
- Por ser un político  
- Por ser un político racista  
-Por ser un político racista adinerado  
-Por ser un político racista adinerado que frecuenta comer en Mc Donalds  
- o simplemente porque nos dio gana de secuestrarlo.  
Gracias  
Disfrute del vuelo" _

Al menos a Ritsuka se le respondían las preguntas que se formulaba, un pequeño alivio… por lo menos.

- arga fasdatas wachu wachu – Dijo un tipo de los barbudos al otro.

Ritsuka solo pensó que estaban hablando en irakí. A lo mejor pensó que estaba planeando como deshacerse de él. En como deshacerse del avión. En cosas horriblemente criminales...

-¿wachu wachu¿De que me estas hablando? – dijo el otro sin entender.  
Ritsuka sintió que aunque estaba en el piso, se había hundido más en él. No podía creer que sus secuestradores fueran tan idiotas.

-Qué si después de esto comemos en Burger King – dijo el otro acomodando su barba, que desde el principio no le dejó hablar bien.

-¿Burger King¿Y por qué no en Mc Donalds? – respondió el otro.

-¿No escuchaste? Dijeron que en Mc Donalds consiguieron restos de ratas en las hamburguesas – comentó el otro.

-¡Qué¡No lo creo! – se sorprendió el otro.

Ritsuka no podía creer que estos eran los grandes criminales que lo habían secuestrado. Así que se atrevió a hablar.

- Anno… - Dijo con un poco de timidez. Y rápidamente los otros dos se voltearon al verlo - ...Se… podría... Saber... ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en sus planes "malignos"? - Terminó de decir Ritsuka y rezó que no haya dicho nada malo.

- Con que el pequeño quiere saber para qué lo secuestramos – Dijo uno de ellos como si tratara de jugar mentalmente con él. En eso se le acerca peligrosamente al rostro -..Pues ¿sabes algo?.. Nosotros tampoco sabemos – dijo y se alejó.

- "Esto no puede estar pasando" – Pensó Ritsuka mientras una gran gota salía detrás de él.

- Pero te podemos decir… - se apresuró el otro - … quienes somos – En eso se acerca el otro y al estar juntos, se pudo notar que ambos eran gemelos.

-¡Yo soy Zabú! – dijo el que estaba a la izquierda.

-¡Y yo soy Mafú! – Dijo el de la derecha

- y Juntos somos: Zabú-Mafú – Dijeron al unisolo y de repente el escenario del avión se oscureció y cuando se aclaró el lugar parecía una jungla, y algunas cosas de presentadores para programas infantiles…Mientras Zabú y Mafú estaban vestidos de exploradores, en eso se escucha una música.

_- Tú y yo… y Zabú-Mafú - _ambos empezaban a bailar como en los teatros de Broadway. Ritsuka abrió los ojos como plato -.._lo animales conocerás y nuevos amigos tendrás _– y seguían cantando aquellos dos locos.

Ritsuka sintió que lo estaban torturando, con razón decían que los secuestro eran algo de temer… era obvio, pero sentía que iba a morir en ese instante si aquellos par de imbéciles seguían cantando.

----------------------------------------

Kurama-Yoko: Aquí fue mi primer fic de loveless, espero que le hayan gustado xD


End file.
